Cough Medicine
by Banana Matriarch
Summary: Tifa is like cough medicine. Bitter, horrible, and nasty. ::One shot Aerith hating also::
1. Bitter sweet

This is just a little one-shot that I thought up when I had a cough.

Hope you like it as much as my cat!

Tifa slowly glared daggers at the enchanting flower girl, openly flirting with _her_ child hood friend. _Tifa_ had known him since young. _Tifa_ was always there to pick up all the pieces and glue him back together with her sad excuse for glue. _Tifa _loved him from the very first moment! _Tifa_ … Wasn't as good as _Her_.

_She_ was like the sweetest sugar. Everyone craved it. Everyone couldn't help but be addicted to it.

Men were always fawning over _her!_

And I'm…

Like cough medicine, horrible tasting, smelly, bitter. But … its good for you. When you're body is racking with a cough then you un-happily drink it. You're face screws up, you're throat wants to hurl it up. You don't even know that it is saving you're life.

But straight after that you go right back to _her_ to get rid of the bitter taste. _Her _with her innocent eyes. Soft and smooth hands, frail heart. She was the everlasting angel that stole _HER _Cloud! Her eyes started twitching, she had to look away. Afraid if she looked any longer her eyes with open the flood gates and she would drown the world. With her eyes down cast she gracefully picked her-self off the ground. Taking one last look at something that never-was-but-could-have-been hers.

The ruby eyed martial artist ran with the grace of dear.

Angels are deceitful. Angels steal. Angels take you're heart rip it in half, stomp on it and feed it to the hounds.

Tifa is rough, plain, boring, sad, ugly. Tifa was cough medicine. No one will take it freely. But when they do…They just go straight back to _her_. " Beauty is for the vain. Weak people who need to rely on their beauty are pitiful excuses for humans. They will never fight their own wars they will get other peoples true loves to fight them for her. All she needs to do is flutter her eyes and the world will bow to her feet!" Tifa speeched. Throwing a punch at the closest tree. It quivered with the intensity of the blow. " why aren't I beautiful" another tree down " why aren't I enchanting!" another "What did I do to her!" she wailed loud enough to disturb some birds from their perch's.

She never hated someone so much in her life. But she couldn't fully hate her.

No one questioned her that night when she came back. But they most certainly heard her outburst, for no one would meet her gaze. I wonder if _she heard. She suddenly felt guilty. I hope she didn't …_

_The fact was Aeris had heard. She heard it all, from the trees. She knew her crush on Cloud was annoying Tifa. But she never knew it was that bad. " Just like cough medicine" everyone heard Tifa mutter as she went on yet another walk. " What did ya' do now spike?" Cid asked_


	2. Snow blizzard

Okay Peoples my good friend KrissyRules has been bugging me at school to turn my one-shot into a two shot! P.S I would appreciate it if I got more reviews. I would be in you're thanks. (does that make sense?)

Here you are! Enjoy. . . . .Now . . . ..Just read the damn story!…You are stupid if you kept reading!

AVALANCHE slowly trudged through the depressing weather. Snow and hail were beating they're now bright red faces. "Can I please have some ones jacket. Aren't men supposed to be all mighty and prideful. You would be very wonderful and … awesome… if you leant me you're jacket!" Yuffie bellowed above the roar of the wind. Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie weren't wearing appropriate clothes for this type of travel. Especially Yuffie.

The stupid girl was only wearing shorts and a tube top. Any longer and her fingers might drop off. Seeming as Tifa was the only one in range to hear she gave Yuffie a once over. "YUFFS! C'MERE AND TAKE MY JACKET! YOU'RE GOING BLUE!" she all but screamed. She took off her heavy trench coat and gave it to the now blue ninja. She smiled in gratitude. Now Tifa was only in shorts a singlet and sturdy shoes that kept in the cold.

"WHAT ABOUT-sniff-YOU-sniff-ARENT'T YOU COLD IN THAT?" Yuffie asked. She wasn't gonna say it but she was _not_ going to freely give back her jacket. I am cold! She thought defensively. The rest of the group was at least a 100 meters away by now. " ILL BE FINE! GO AND CATCH UP WITH THE GROUP!" Tifa was certainly not fine. Her nose was red. Hands purple. Lips a deadly blue.

And no one had noticed that she was now _very_ behind in the group. Yuffie who now had her energy back, was successfully distracting them with her childish antics._ Maybe I could take a rest._ She thought lazily._ Yeah… a rest sounds good. Then ill catch up with them._

She swayed back and forth. Her dolphin tail hair caressing her bare arms and legs._ A little nap._ She collapsed in the white snow. Her black hair contrasting with the color. _Was I always so tired._ Her mind was even slurring her words. She un-consciously turned to the event that happened two days prior.

_. --Throwing a punch at the closest tree. It quivered with the intensity of the blow. " why aren't I beautiful" another tree down " why aren't I enchanting!" another "What did I do to her!" she wailed loud enough to disturb some birds from their perch's.--_

Why aren't I. But… she thought. I am strong. I am willing. I don't give up. I am in love with a man who loves an angel. My life is depressing… Her body succumbed to the tempting sleep the awaited her.

" _There once was a girl so caught up in fantasy. She couldn't find her way back to reality." _

" _There is a thin line between reality and fantasy. Each day millions of people are bordering it. So close. Until the cruel fate of reality brings them back. The cruel abyss of deep darkness we call the game of life. The people who do make it. To fantasy. Loose all hopes of remembering reality." please take me from this cruel fate I must endure. The prices of my stupidity. that's what you get when you cross the borderline. DON'T cross the borderline._

_You might never return…_

Tifa stirred in her semi-conscious sleeping form. Awakening to a sight that would forever change her life…

**Be kind to me! PUT THAT TORCH DOWN! YES YOU! AT THE BACK! DOWN!**

**Hmhm excuse me. This is for my Friend KrissyRules if you ever want me to continue then you must read some of her stories. AND REVIEW MINE!**

**OR…OR!…I'll do something bad? I'm twelve so no flames unless.**


End file.
